I'm Jealous
by sun.-.kissed.-.trampoline
Summary: Just a little oneshot songfic. I'm Jealous by Shania Twain. Rating because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Or the characters.

Remus/Tonks: I'm Jealous-Shania Twain

She saw what the moon did to him. How it stripped him of his calm demeanor. How he was reduced him to only his pure animal instincts. His condition was not one to be taken lightly as he had told her many times, but taking the Wolfsbane potion everyday had calmed him quite a bit. Enough that she could bring food into him even while he was transformed. They had been together for a good year now so at first he absolutely refused to have her near the room when it was the full moon. But she persisted, if only to see the way his pupils dilated when she walked into the room. She knew he could smell her. Her arousal. The way his nostrils would flare as she walked past him, his body practically coming off the floor with reaching for her, but he kept himself in check. She'd almost groan with frustration when he did this because she knew that was her only chance. Her only chance to have his pure and unbridled passion. He was too conservative to do it when the moon wasn't full.

_If I were the moon I could catch your eye_

_I'm Jealous of the Moon._

She watched how the wind could pick him up. After a full moon, after being drained of all energy, he would go out to the make-shift Quidditch pitch with Harry, Ron and the others and fly. Not to actually play a game just to be free and feel the wind under his broom lifting him into the air. Afterwards he would come back inside sweaty but with a grin on his face. They would lock eyes and just for that moment she would catch a glimpse of the freedom flying gave him. Something she'd never be able to duplicate.

_If I were the wind I would make you fly_

_I'm Jealous of that too._

She witnessed the sun fade the scars of his past. If he had to succumb to the moons power every month, he refused to look like it. He spent every hour he could outdoors in the sun. Whether it be working in the garden he had made to keep himself busy when there was a bit of down time with the order, or just sitting outside with a book. He loved the sun. And the sun loved him. From head to foot he was the most delicious shade of tan. His bronzed skin made the grey at his temples stand out even farther. The sun was definitely partial to him, and it was almost as if it could pleasure him in ways she couldn't.

_I wish I were the sun shining_ on your face

_Caressing like a lover._

_I would wrap you up in a warm embrace,_

_We'd be holding one another._

_I'm Jealous of the Sun_

_I'm Jealous of the Sun_

_Oh_

_I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I got to have you to myself_

_Oh_

_I can't help it, I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough_

_No_

_When the Sun's on your skin_

_I can't hold it in_

_And I know it's a sin_

_But I'm Jealous of the Sun_

She saw how the rain washed away a particularly dreadful day. It was like it had healing powers. Sometimes when watching it out the window didn't quite reach him, he'd stand outside. Under a downpour his clothes would instantly cling to his body, and she could follow the drops down his shoulders and back and watch them drip to the ground from his fingertips and the hems of his transparent clothes. She'd find herself licking her lips at the sight of the tiny pools of water that would gather in the slight dip before his arse and the one right below his adam's apple when he let his head fall back. He would close his eyes and murmur like he was saying a prayer to the rain. She would do this too, but she knew her prayer was different. "Let me have that side of him."

_I wish I were the rain running down your neck_

_And dripping from_ _fingers_

_And I could be the drops rolling off your back_

_I'd love to let it linger_

_I'm Jealous if the Rain_

_Oh, I'm Jealous of the Rain_

_Oh_

_I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I got to have you to myself_

_I can't help it I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough_

_No_

_When it Rain's on your face_

_I almost can taste_

_Your beauty, Your grace_

_I'm Jealous of the Rain._

_Oh, I'm Jealous of the Rain._

She watched herself become more and more jealous of his relationship with these things in comparison to theirs. One year of her life she'd devoted to him. She loved him and gave him her entire being. Her strengths and weaknesses, her ups and downs. He shared long but shallow conversations, and sometimes, his body. These natural occurrences have parts of him she's worked to have but has never been successful. And she's jealous of the few things she can't turn herself into. The Rain, the Sun, the Wind, and even the Moon.

_When the Wind's in your hair_

_The way in blows through the air_

_Oh_

_It seems so unfair, yeah_

_When the Moon's in your eyes_

_They seem to light up the skies_

_And I realize_

_I'm even Jealous of the Moon._


End file.
